Sinister Patience
by me-ladie
Summary: My first SAW fic. Thoughts of life and death fill his head as he waits for his freedom.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own SAW, SAW 2, the characters or the places; though I do in my dreams. They belong to Liegh Whannell, James Wan and whoever else has claim over it. I am just playing around.

**Summary:** My first SAW fic. Thoughts of life and death fill his head as he waits for his freedom.

**Rating:** R

**Author's Note:** My first SAW fic, so please be nice. I'm rather nervous about posting this, so just keep that in mind when you go to review. Tis only a one shot, thoughI might write a fic from Lawrence's view.

It's slightly slashy, depending on how you read it, so please keep that in mind as you read this.

Special thanks goes out to Sweetdeily for her BETA of this fic and making sure that my ramblings make sense. I'd also like to say hi to Twitch, though he will never read this because he truly hates SAW and any other kind of Horror/Thriller films.

That's all from me, please review and tell me your thoughts.

Me-Ladie

* * *

**Sinister Patience**

He slammed the door and locked me in, ignoring my screams. I had been through hell and back, but that didn't matter to that man – that _thing_. It was _game over_ and I was trapped here until Lawrence brought help… Or until I died.

Thoughts of death invaded my mind and clawed down my back; tearing out chunks of flesh as it made its way down my spine. I don't know if the feeling was real, but I swear I could feel blood oozing out of the wounds and down my back. I reached behind me and touched my back, relieved that it was only my imagination, unlike the smell…

The stench of death was wafting through the room, unchanged from the first moment I awoke. There was a dead man lying in the centre of the room – at least we thought he was. I am sharing a room with a dead man, a man I killed.

Slowly, I reach forward, willing my fingers to gently brush against the dead man. As my fingers connect with the sticky mass of soft, bloody flesh, I gulped. He really was dead; there was no warmth in him. I close my eyes and pull my hand away, trying to think about someone else.

_Lawrence_…

I wish I knew where he was, at least then there would be a little comfort. How far away had he gotten? Had he found a way out of the building? Had Jigsaw got to him fir-

I mentally scalded myself, my heart throbbing against my ribcage. I didn't want Lawrence to be dead, Lawrence couldn't be dead. I'd never escape if he died, I'd be trapped in here, and I'd starve to death…

But then why would he want to save me? I'm nothing, pathetic, just as Jigsaw had said on my tape. I followed him, watched him from the shadows, and revelled in the fact that I was getting paid for such an easy job.

What use would I be to Lawrence outside of this room anyway? I couldn't do anything useful for him, he has everything he wants. A loving wife, a beautiful young daughter… How could I fit into that part of his life?

Do I want to be part of his life? _Yes_. I may lie and cheat to other people, but I promised never to lie to myself.

_Fuck this_.

How can I sit and wait for him? He could die of blood loss before he reached the ground, I should have never let him go. Better for him and I to die together than for me to die alone… Am I being selfish? Fuck yes.

I've been in this room for hours, maybe even days. No food, no water, just the stench of death to keep me occupied. I would throw up, but then I already did that once, and it didn't help.

I just want to get out of here, I want to live. I want to see Lawrence, to meet his daughter and maybe his wife. I want to run my fingers through his blond hair. I want to… I don't know; I just want to get out.

I breathe in deeply then open my eyes, letting them take in the darkness. I pull myself up to the pipe and fumbled around, trying to find where I threw the saw. I felt the rigid steel against my hand, wincing only when it cuts into my flesh. I pick it up, and tried sawing at the chain again.

It fails, of course.

Remembering Lawrence's words I press the blade against my skin, letting out a stream of curses as I cut deeply. I try to be brave just as Lawrence was, but I can't take the pain, I throw away the blade.

_Stupid shit._

I can feel my head swimming, my leg is throbbing. It is far too much for me, the pain, and my surroundings; everything. I rest my head against the filthy wall and welcome the darkness. After all, Lawrence would rescue me soon.

* * *

So… Was it as bad as you thought? Please tell me. Constructive criticism is always welcome! Thanks. 

Me-Ladie


End file.
